


(Do You Want) To Get It On?

by wonderful_engine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dr Seuss - Johnlocked!, M/M, Sam-I-Am is a bit creepy if you think about it, obsessive attempt to match parameters of the original, want to be more than AO3 ghost member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderful_engine/pseuds/wonderful_engine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's inner John is persistent. Inner John's persistence pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Do You Want) To Get It On?

Watson, John  
John Watson

That John Watson!  
That John Watson!  
I do not want that John Watson!

Do you want  
to get it on?  
I do not want to, John Watson.  
I do not want  
to get it on.

Would you want to  
here or there?

I would not want to  
here or there.  
I would not want to anywhere.

I do not want  
to get it on.  
I do not want to, John Watson.

Would you want to on the floor?  
Would you want to at the door?  
I do not want to  
on the floor.  
I do not want to  
at the door.  
I do not want to  
here or there.  
I do not want to  
anywhere.  
I do not want  
to get it on.  
I do not want to,  
John Watson.

Would you try it  
on a train?  
Would you try it  
in the rain?

Not on a train.  
Not in the rain.  
Not on the floor.  
Not at the door.  
I would not try it  
here or there.  
I would not try it anywhere.  
I would not try to get it on.  
I do not want to, John Watson.

Would you? Could you? On a roof?  
Try me! Try me! Get the proof.

I would not, could not, on a roof.

You may want to. You will see.  
You may want to on a spree!

I would not, could not on a spree.  
Not on a roof! You let me be.

I do not want to on a train.  
I do not want to in the rain.  
I do not want to on the floor.  
I do not want to at the door.  
I do not want to here or there.  
I do not want to anywhere.  
I do not want to get it on.  
I do not want to, John Watson.

A cab! A cab!  
A cab! A cab!  
Could you, would you,  
In a cab?

Not in a cab! Not on a spree!  
Not on a roof! John! Let me be!

I would not, could not, on a train.  
I could not, would not, in the rain.  
I will not try it at the door.  
I will not try it on the floor.  
I will not try it here or there.  
I will not try it anywhere.  
I do not want to get it on.  
I do not want to, John Watson.

Say! At the Yard?  
Here at the Yard!  
Would you, could you,  
at the Yard?

I would not, could not, at the Yard.

Would you, could you, in the lab?

I would not, could not, in the lab.  
Not at the Yard. Not in a cab.  
Not on a roof. Not on a spree.  
I do not want to, John, you see.  
Not on the floor. Not on a train.  
Not at the door. Not in the rain.  
I will not try it here or there.  
I do not want to anywhere!

You do not want  
to get it on?  
I do not want to,  
John Watson.

Could you, would you,  
with a gun?

I would not, could not,  
with a gun!

Would you, could you,  
on the run?

I could not, would not,  
on the run.  
I will not, will not,  
with a gun.

I will not try it in the lab.  
I will not try it in a cab.  
Not at the Yard! Not on a spree!  
Not on a roof! You let me be!  
I do not want to on a train.  
I do not want to in the rain.  
I will not try it on the floor.  
I do not want to at the door.  
I do not want to here or there.  
I do not want to ANYWHERE!

I do not want to get it on!  
I do not want to, John Watson.

You do not want to. So you say.  
Try it! Try it! And you may.  
Try it and you may, I say.

John! If you will let me be,  
I will try it. You will see.

Say! I want to get it on!  
I do! I want to, John Watson!  
And I would try it on the run.  
And I would try it with a gun...

And I will try it in the lab.  
And at the Yard. And in a cab.  
And on a roof. And on a spree.  
It is so good, so good, you see!

So we must do it on a train.  
And we must do it in the rain.  
And we must do it on the floor.  
And we must do it at the door.  
And we must do it here and there.  
Say! We must do it EVERYWHERE!

I do so want  
to get it on!  
Thank you!  
Thank you, John Watson!

**Author's Note:**

> Dr Seuss, 'Green Eggs and Ham', Johnlocked. This has taken far too long. It would have been much easier if I hadn't become obsessed with trying to meet the 50 word limit of the original; much dirtier, too!  
> Any suggestions for ways to change 'get the proof' to something less clumsy would help me achieve closure.


End file.
